The special agent and his special life
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Re-edited version of the 'Special agent, special life' story: Hannibal is a normal doctor and he lives with Will. He has a twin brother who is not so normal... actually he is the psychopath and he really likes Will. Unbeta!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a nice but rainy day when Will Graham has arrived to the FBI. He has already rested since one week and he wanted to come into the office on this afternoon. He stepped into his room and pulled the chair under himself. Outside the rain was heavy as his thoughts. Suddenly Jack knocked on his half-opened door.

"May I come in?"

"You will. In spite of my answer…"

Jack smiled and stepped into the room.

"How is _he_?" Jack asked while he had found his chair.

"Fine but still frightened. This case was extreme hard for him." Will answered and turned away from Jack.

He watched his window. The raindrops have fallen on the glass. Will wasn't in this room in this moment. His thoughts were home with him and Jack knew it but he had to call his special agent.

"What do you think about Harry?

"What should I? He is in jail... maybe Chilton will a good punishment for him." Jack saw Will's face when he said out this name. If eyes could kill, well Will's can.

"Do you think it is enough? I mean, Chilton is a good psychiatrist but Hannibal would be better."

"You know the rules best, Jack. Hannibal is his family or he was and I did not talk with him about this…. ."

"Maybe the dinner will help on him... and Alana is a good one, too. She can help."

Will smiled. Everything was good in this moment. But few weeks ago they were totally far away from the '_perfect_' world.

**...**

**Note: you can find this story on my AO3-side, too! The TV-show belongs to Bryan Fuller and to the NBC!**


	2. 1th day

**1\. day**

"Good mooorning, team! We have a new killer in town!" Jack dropped the paper on his table.

"Are you happy?" Beverly smiled behind her coffee.

"Maybe the boss had a good night…"

"Okay, it's enough!" Jack clapped and the team watched him.

"Where is Lady Graham?" his eyes were sparkled.

"He is in Hannibal's house... they've spent the night together." Beverly smiled.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"How did you know this?"

"We talked last evening, Price…"

"Ok, alright! Call him and when he will be here in this room, I'm going to tell you everything!" Jack commanded.

…

"Bonjour, mon amour." Hannibal whispered and the special agent opened his eyes.

"French again?"

"I say again, if you want…" Hannibal laughed and the agent gave him a kiss.

A perfect, slow and tender kiss on Hannibal's mouth…

"Hm, what's this wonderful scent?" Will looked towards the door but Hannibal kissed him on his cheek and he lay back.

"Did you make a breakfast?"

"Yeees… it is on the kitchen-table."

The agent touched his hair softly.

"I tried cooking. You can name my cooking '_breakfast_' as you want."

Hannibal held Will in strong embrace and the agent touched his muscles. Suddenly they kissed with passionate but the cell annoyed them.

"Next time I'll turn off the sound." Will tried saying between two kisses.

"Forget about it!" Hannibal sighed.

"Shit… maybe it is Jack."

Hannibal let him go and Will answered.

"Yes?!"

"Where are you, mrs Lecter? Bring your little nice ass to the office immediately!"

"Good morning Bev!"

Will sighed.

"I have to come working. Jack has a new case."

"And I have a patient at 9." Hannibal got up. "Meet tonight?"

"Now in my house! We are going to walking with the dogs then I cook something in my kitchen. What is your answer?"

"I have to think about it…"

"I know only one possibility."

"So my answer is: yes. Thank you."

"Welcome, darling!"

…

The case was extreme odd but maybe it was not the Chesapeake Ripper. Jack showed them a picture about a boy who was nude and pouring down with hydrochrolid acid. The body laid in the pathology and Beverly wore her mask.

"The agents found him on a field, near to Baltimore. He was tied to a tree without clothes."

"Mamma mia, poor lad." Zeller said loudly.

"His skin was white, his hair is blond, his eyes were green…" Katz continued.

"We don't know too much about this new killer or about the motivation." Crawford said.

"The killer is a man. We found a DNA in the lad's hair. He made a mistake." she smiled.

"Weird..." Graham looked the boy.

"Lovers…" Agent Katz guessed.

Will raised his eyebrow.

"Why? I mean a tied man who had poured down with a poison."

"Love-jealousy… Is he the only victim?" Graham asked.

"I hope he is, Will."

"Drugs?"

"Nope." Katz nodded. "The boy was clear. It was clear murder."

"Hm, in some arabic country the men is punishing their women with hydrochloric acid and they're pouring it on their whole body." Zeller pointed out.

"Punishment? The killer was not arabic." Jack watched Will.

He closed his eyes. The room has been empty around him and he heard only the ticking.

'It is a torture. I give to you. Do you like screaming? I like hearing your voice. Give back to me… the kisses! … _THIS IS MY DESIGN_!'

"The boy screamed and the killer enjoyed his agony." Will explained.

"Come, we show you the location." Jack touched his hand.

…

The air was cold around him. The field was full with snow but the victim left his blood everywhere where he steppeed. Then he closed again his eyes:

_'The killer was a man, it is sure. He tied the victim without his clothes. The victim didn't resist. He smiled up the killer and the man looked him back. He touched his hair, his skin and they… No! Will shook his head but it was true. They kissed..._

**'_So, Bev had right… they were really lovers!'_ **he flabbergasted.

Then they talked:

_"__Do it!"_the young man commanded.

"_But__ you will be…"_the other disagreed.

"_Just do it!"_ the younger shouted.

_The older man – the _ _"_ _killer"_ _– raised his right hand. In there he held the liquid and he poured it on the younger's nice face. The younger was hysterical._

"_DO IT AGAIN!"_ he commanded.

_Will watched his face, which burned under the acid and the poison burned down the skin of his head. The younger did not show any pain. The killer was who screamed. It was a torture of the **killer**._'

"I was wrong, Jack… The killer didn't want murdering the boy. The boy wanted torturing the killer." Will said later in Jack's car.

Jack blinked.

"What?!"

"Actually the killer was not the killer. He was the victim and the victim was the killer."

…

When the FBI took him home, his dogs waited him by the door.

"Hey, Winston. What's up, buddy?"

Winston lay close to the door and Will smiled up.

"I think we have a guest, right guys?" he walked into his house.

"Hannibal, I'm home!"

Hannibal walked out from the kitchen with a huge dish and put it on the dinner-ready table. Then he crossed his arms.

"Welcome home, agent Graham! I hope your idea was not a bad: walking with your dogs _alone_ in your forest."

Will made a gloomy grimace.

"I'm so sorry. I've forgotten our date." he stepped closer to Hannibal and gave him a long kiss.

Hannibal embraced his hips and almost raised the agent from the floor.

"What are you cooked, Doctor?"

"it was a delicate pig from Mason."

"Thank you." Will gave a relief sigh. "I am so tired."

"We can talking about your day between the dinner."

"Or… after the pig?"

"After the _diner_ I planned something else." Hannibal twinkled.

Will smiled and they ate what Hannibal cooked.

"One day you are going to be perfect." he acknowledged.

"Merci, mon amour, but the pig is burdened… a little bit."

"I like it. This is enough." Will smiled at him.

By the table they talked.

"So the victim murdered himself?" Hannibal blinked.

"Is it possible? I mean, he had forced the 'killer'."

"Everything is possible, Will but he killed the boy so he is also a killer, too."

"Yes but… maybe he didn't want to kill him. If the boy wished and he just ran away…"

"There was a DNA somewhere...?"

"We've already found a DNA."

Hannibal looked seriously.

"It was so easy, don't you think?"

Will looked out. The forest was dark. It snowed again with big snowflakes and a wolf howled somewhere. After the dinner they were lying on the couch near the fire. The dogs slept on the floor just Winston ate the rest of the bones. Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. His hand touched the doctor's white cube pattern shirt and gave a light kiss on Hannibal's cheek. Hannibal held him and he slept away. They slept together and the fire warmed them.


	3. Second day

**Second Day**

Will has walked on the field and a moose was behind him. He has seen it since he'd known Hannibal. Hannibal has had the one who had a moose in his consulting room. Big, solid and can kill someone...

In their closely past:

_One black and another corpulent white man were lying next to them when they entered. Cops did their works, the bodies were in the body bags but Will didn't watch anything else just _him._ He was sitting behind his table, wore a nice suit and blood was flowing from his one leg. His blond hair was disheveled and he trembled._

_"Are you ok?" Will rushed before him and touched his injured leg._

_"Yes, don't worry about me. I defended myself."_

_"I see." Crawford stood in front of them and looked at Hannibal._

_'_Gosh, Jack thinks that he is in this case'_ Will thought and the blood has run out from his face._

_"I know… somewhere it is crazy that they are in my room." Hannibal pointed out._

_'_No, don't say anything!'_ Will begged._

_"Hm… so, was the bigger one your patient?" Jack was asking further._

_Will stood up and looked around._

_'With my stupid ability, I can see the whole situation'. Will gulped one._

_"Here was another man with you." Will stated with pale face._

_As he expected, Hannibal hesitated but guardedly nodded._

_"Who?" Jack was surprised because of my statement._

_"His twin." I cough out from my one hand, which covered my mouth._

_"What the hell?! Do you have a twin?!" Jack frowned and smirked._

_"Actually, I haven't met him since our childhood." he responded loath._

_"He was here and you used that moose." Will started the circling around the room._

_"Affirmative, I used that moose" he cut my words. "I hit his back because I was in the corner."_

_"And the hitting is killed him." Jack sighed deeply. "Where is your twin?"_

_"He had run away." Hannibal tried walking but almost collapsed._

_I caught him by his hip._

_"Don't move! Jack, may we continue on tomorrow? He is tired."_

_Jack scowled._

_"Good. Take him to the hospital."_

_Will took him to the clinic and then they went home together. Hannibal got a bond on his leg and the nurse cleared his face from the blood._

_"Go to the bed immediately, I stay with you tonight." Will said directly._

_"May I say something?"_

_"I'm just angry on myself. Say if you want!"_

_"I thought that you were dead."_

_Will looked at him._

_"Really?"_

_"I say what I mean!"_

_Will sighed._

_"Your patient, Franklin was his friend, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"_ _Who broke his neck?"_

_He watched my face with his green and now narrow eyes._

_"Did you do it?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Of course no, because HE DID IT!" Suddenly I shouted._

_"Sorry, he is my big brother. I couldn't do anything."_

_"Look, he hurts you every time and you don't do anything because of the love what you feel."_

_"I like him. He is my brother. If I do something, he does the opposite. And he is dangerous and I don't want… he will hurt _you_!"_

_I shook my head and sighed._

_"One day **I**'m going to catch him." Will sighed again._

**_Jack closed this folder and they treated it as an unsolved case. But Will didn't forget the twin who always locks him into a trap. Will wanted capture him!_**

...

Again in the present:

Today Will and Hannibal have made an early walk with the pets. The dogs scratched Will's door because of the air. Together they made a long walk on the field.

For a second, Will saw his acid-victim by a tree. The young man watched him and a moose ate his liver. His head's face fell down because of the acid but he watched him with voiceless laughing.

When the moose finished the eating he walked away. The animal has walked near Will but the agent has still looked the man. After a glance he vanished and Will found himself on the wet, morning grass. Hannibal helped him up.

"So, what did you think when you saw the eating moose?" Hannibal asked him.

He was sitting in his usually suit and his eyes followed the agent's body moving.

"Maybe it is an allegory."

"The ancient Greek has a story about Prometheus who gave the fire to the people."

"Is the moose the eagle?"

"No. I think the moose is a person in your life who eats your soul. You know him and you don't want to be him in your life. Maybe this person knows your victim."

Hannibal's face was red.

"I don't know. I… I have to control myself because I can't do my work well."

Hannibal sighed and smiled.

"You are an agent, Will. It is normal that you have dreams. But your ability is a special one."

Will glanced at him and closed his mouth. He laughed and sat back before his therapist.

"The moose had eaten his liver! If the moose is the eagle, would my murder be Prometheus?"

"Who was the big enemy of Prometheus?" Hannibal asked him.

"Zeus"

"The god with thunderbolts."

"Maybe the god with acid." Will realized.

"You should be the moose who is eating the liver. This case is the liver." Hannidbal finished his thoughts.

Will looked his eyes.

"The man or the killer did what the younger commended. The younger was the boss in their relationship and it happened with our _killer_ because of the revenge."

"Hm, it would be funny if you solve the problem in my room." Will laughed up heartily.

"Then go out!" Hannibal jumped out from his armchair and smiled.

Will nodded and they went in the FBI office. Will showed the body for Hannibal who gulped when he saw the man's skin.

"Sure the victim owned a high pain threshold if he laughed under the acid." Hannibal noted.

"We have to go to his home." Will crossed his arms.

"Home searches?" Hannibal smiled again and Will pulled him away.


	4. 3th day

**3\. day**

Jack nodded at the home searching and they went to the house, which has been empty since the murder. When they opened the door, Hannibal gulped because everywhere was untidy and smelly. Chemical drugs and poisons were in the corners and the doctor did smell an ampoule. Will watched around and he found something on the couch.

"Look, there is a letter." he showed with his head and Hannibal came there.

"Open it!" the doctor oreded and Will nodded.

"I'm reading." Will commented.

"My Dearest,

I'll coming over tonight. Call up your master and prepare the tools. It will be a good play for us. Our relationship permits this behavior. God won't judge us. I think...

Your Mark"

"What did you read out from that letter?"

Hannibal asked the agent. Will just made a grimace.

"Now I'm totally sure that the younger was the instigator. This Mark hesitated when he wrote the sentences. His hands were trembled."

"So, the case is solved. Now the FBI has to find this Mark."

"He is afraid of us. He was scared after his boyfriend's death."

"Or he is dying…" a deep, strong voice came from the door and they have suddenly turned around.

They saw a muscular man who embraced their killer in his hands.

"Harry!" Hannibal whispered and Will instantly pulled out his gun.

"Let him go!" the agent shouted.

"Special agent Will Graham and his cutie dog, my baby twin, Hannibal. Good to see you, guys. It has been for awhile when we met." he welcomed the pair.

Hannibal gulped.

"What do you want from him?" Will was mad ansd went closer to the doctor.

"Calm down, special agent. This time, my target is not my brother."

Will sucked deep breathes in his lungs and his hands trembled because of the anger. Harry dropped the „killer" on the floor and the twin found a spot on the couch. He was clearing his clothes with his hanky and sighed dramatically.

"Please, have a seat!" Harry showed and the agent hummed dismissively. "Your mate always showing this boring look, brother? Back to the prehistory…"

"I defend him because I know you." Will responded quickly and seated in front of the older brother who looked like his lover. Of course, they were twins.

"Com'on, I just hadn't liked the idea that Hanni loves a cop!"

"Please, a man's dying here in this room. Don't talking further about this thing!" Hannibal sighed without tone in his voice and rushed to see the man who trembled in his agony.

"Don't treating him, dude!" Harry shouted and shot once towards Hannibal.

The bullet was gone into the wall but it was enough for Will who jumped up and took his gun close to Harry's head.

"One more shot and you'll find yourself in a jail. But before I will shooting your all body parts where is not fatal." Will's words came out and Harry laughed up.

"I shot into the wall. Look, I won't kill my brother just leave that man, ok?" the twin said the last part to Hannibal who went back to Will.

"I see, your love was not going anywhere." Harry yawned.

"I ask one more time: what did you want from him? He is our case." Will trembled.

"Look, special agent! He is **my** case!"

"What?" Hannibal scowled.

His twin's words confused him..

"He is my lover… or exactly, he **was** my lover." he waved shortly with his head forward the man who moaned under the pain.

"I killed his freshmen."

"Did you pour the acid on his face?"

"Yes, Graham. I did and he saw. Sorry… my love had to watch the whole scene with me."

"Why?"

"Why it was my wish!" he shouted out and threw his hanky on the floor.

"He left me without one word! I loved him and he cheated on me with that young and beautiful one." Harry spat the last words.

"It was a revenge." Hannibal looked Mark who has already cried.

"Brother, I swear, it was the best moment when I poured that damned acid on his young face."

"He wished it… the young man." Will whispered.

"Yes, Beauty. He was in the play, too. He didn't know my whole plan… that I wanted truly his death. He thought I will call the ambulance. He was not normal, do you know? After the killing I ate his liver because…"

"We know. You are a **cannibal**! Just I didn't expect that you are the real killer." Will is answered on colorless voice.

'Then he is the moose in my dreams. I hate him, because of Hannibal, he burned himself into my brain.' Will thought.


	5. Fourth day

**Fourth Day**

"You have to come with us." Will said and wanted to put the handcuffs on Harry.

"I don't think so. You should go away..."

Hannibal looked at the agent and Will halted. They looked each other and Harry smirked.

"Some second after, the air condi will be working and spreads my gifts for you in this room."

"I… I feel something…" Hannibal looked up because his sense of smell was perfect on every way.

Will nodded and stepped back.

"Bye-bye." Harry waved and the machine began working.

Hannibal pulled Will closer and his one hand was on the agent's mouth. Harry walked out over Mark who fell in coma. When he vanished, Will took the body out and Hannibal closed the door.

…

Some minutes later an ambulance arrived. The FBI was in the background and they heard everything what they talked in the room. They didn't expect Harry's air condi plan because the area was examined. So, Harry's escape was unexpected.

"We went through on the whole house and the stairs but found nothing." Jack stretched his hands out and he sighed.

Will's face showed no emotion and watched the wall behind his boss. Hannibal did the same moves just in the other direction.

"Now a killer is running out with your face." Jack was mad and pointed at Hannibal.

"Go home today, guys." he pointed at the door now and the agent with his therapist left the room in silence.

"Lambs…" Jack sighed tiredly after they went away.

…

In Hannibal's house they lay together in damn silence and they've had no mood speaking. Hannibal felt some awkward feeling in his chest and Will felt himself on mini-size because he hated losing in front of his mate.

Then the doctor yawned and his head was resting in the agent's lap. Will gulped when he realized that the doctor feels himself comfortably in his lap. Hannibal has almost slept away on Will.

"Go… go to the bed." Hannibal heard the agent's whispering and his face was touched by the agent's cold arms.

"Do you want to go home?" the doctor asked quietly and his eyes watched Will.

"No… No, now I want to be stay here if I get your permission." Will sighed and he breathed little kisses on Hannibal's cheek.

Lecter touched Will's face and kissed him deeply back. They entered into the therapist's bedroom and Will was pushed onto the bed. They were kissing meanwhile Will has pulled Hannibal's shirt and jeans down. He kissed the blond therapist's cheek, hands, and abdomen…

Hannibal waited Will's movements but after all he was in Will and he held Will's brown locks in his palm. Will moaned between his kisses. His hands embraced the doctor and Hannibal licked down the water drops from his nude skin.

"You are beautiful, Will." he whispered.

When he finished, Will was rested and sucks in short breathes. Hannibal's body was sweaty and he kissed Will's eyes.

"**Mon beauté**!"


	6. 5th day

**5\. day**

"Good Morning!" Will whispered.

Hannibal murmured something and he opened his eyes. Will smiled at him and touched the psychiatrist's face.

"Yesterday's night was something beautiful!" Will moaned and Hannibal got a morning kiss on his cheek.

The doctor has still been sleepy and Will didn't disturb him further. He jumped out from the bed and he targeted the kitchen. He wore only Hannibal's shirt, which covered his upper body and bottom. He opened the fridge and put some eggs and bacon on the pan. He put some tomatoes and green pepper near the finished-eggs. He took this breakfast on a tray and carried into the bedroom. He put it in front of Hannibal.

"Alarm!" Will goaded him with light pushes on his shoulders.

"What the h…? Ah… some food?" Hannibal looked up with his sleepy eyes and his mouth made a huge smile.

Will nodded and they kissed above the meal.

"I suppose to go working." Will whispered painfully.

"What is the problem?" Hannibal asked while eating his breakfast.

"Hm, it's gorgeous!" The doctor hummed between two chaws and the agent's soul was flying in his happiness.

"You taught me." Will pointed out.

His face showed happiness.

"Hmmm,… but ya' improved."

"Actually, I have to go to the hospital. Jack said that Mark has awakened from the coma and I'm going to speak with him."

"About the murder?"

"Yes. What will you doing today?"

Hannibal thought about for a second.

"I have no work. I have a free day. I wanted resting with someone in the bed (he looked up at Will) and then maybe, let we see … hm, try cooking a new meal and…"

Will smiled while he spoke about his day but he had another plan for his former therapist.

"Look, I know you are not my therapist because our relationship but can you do me a favor?"

"Should I come with you?!"

Will nodded with red face.

"I know you sooo."

The special agent kissed him slowly.

"If it is not problem. You are way better in talking than me."

"Bien sur. Je vais avec tois après mon petit déjeuner."

"Talk French again and I swear l am goin' to stay with you in this damned soft bed." Will snickered but Hannibal shook his head.

"No way my mate! We have to go but… now I know that you like the French."

"I'm in love with just in **your** French, mon amour."

"Do you speak, too?" Hannibal asked with dummy surprise.

"Just this sentence. I love not only your French, but I adore you when you're cooking in those white clothes." Will kissed him again.

…

In the hospital, Hannibal seated by the left side of Mark and Will stood behind him. The agent crossed his arms. Mark was very surprised because of his unexpected visitors.

"I didn't do anything with Jared." he said and gulped. "He, your twin – pointed at Hannibal - was my former lover and he wanted this damned play."

"We know about what happened. And we almost arrested him."

"Almost?" Mark asked.

"He made a trap.

"Oh, yes, the poisoned air, I heard the last words."

"Why Jared wanted to be friends with your ex-?" Hannibal asked him on his soft voice and took his arm on Mark's.

Mark sighed.

"He thought that Harry doesn't want to leave me and after some awkward meetings they began talking and those conversations were very motivating. Harry had become our third part and I think Jared was in love with him, too. But he didn't want to cheat on me."

Hannibal gulped.

"Sorry for my brother's doing. He is…"

"He's never told me about You. You very surprised me, doctor Lecter!" Mark laughed shortly.

Will watched Hannibal in this moment. The agent felt angry.

"Dou you feel sorry for Jared?" Hannibal asked him on stronger tone.

Mark nodded.

"Yes. I know I am guilty because I didn't call for help after Harry told his plan us but I thought it will be only a good game…"

"Playing with hydrochloric acid is a good game?" Will asked with contemptuous tone.

"As Harry said in the room, Jared was sick. He liked torturing himself and…"

"And he had a hefty bank account!" Will did cut his voice.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes but Will did put his arms on his shoulder. It was a sign: "no speaking".

"Yes, he… he was rich because of his mother. The family lived in luxury."

"You wanted his account, right?" Will was strong

Mark was amazed and he watched Hannibal.

"Look, I don't know what this agent's speaking but I swear… I didn't want **his** death. **I loved him**. I left your brother and he was angry on me. That's all."

Will sighed and Hannibal stood up.

"Thanks deeply your help!" Hannibal sighed and they stepped on the corridor.

Will shook his head and wiped his sweats.

"I'm thirsty." he said and bought water from the machine.

"He's hiding something." Hannibal looked Will.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. His smell was different and..." Hannibal started but he looked towards Mark's room.

"Did he want that money?"

"I don't know yet… Will, may I go home now?"

"Are you tired?" Will touched his shoulders.

"A little and I'm confused. I have to think about what he said for us."

"Don't overwork yourself, please!"

"Nope. May I go?"

"Of course." Will nodded and gave a short but amatory kiss on his face. "I'm coming tonight."

Hannibal smiled and hurried from the hospital. Will looked his back and worried about him.

…

When Hannibal had arrived home, he opened a big book in his library and read attentively. Then he closed it and watched his tablet, which was on the table. He has dialed a number after some minutes and his throat was tightened.

"Harry?"

"Little twin, what a surprise!"

"Let this degrading voice. I ask something and you will answer or I swear that I will kill you on one day!"

He heard calm laughing on the other end.

"Ask and try!"

"Was he sick? Jared, the boy…"

"I said in the house yesterday…"

"But his body was sick, not his mind, right?"

"Your nose told the truth, isn't it?

"So, I am right?"

"A deathly illness attacked his body, which your investigator could read out, too if they look it better."

Hannibal cut the conversation and dialed Will. The agent was in Jack's office and they were watching the pictures of Jared when his phone rang.

"Hannibal!" he said to Jack and the man let him answering.

"Hi! Why did you…"

"He was sick! Jared… the boy wanted to be dead."

"How did you…"

"I smelled something around his body in the pathology, then I felt something in the hospital room. It was the smell of death."

"Hannibal said the boy wanted to die!" Will told quickly for the investigator who was surprised but after some second Katz hurried into the room with a paper in his hand.

"JACK! HE WAS DYING!" she shouted panting from the door. "We have examined him again today and found the signs of early cancer in his body!

Jack nodded. Hannibal also sighed from the other end of the phone.

"I think the case is solved!" Jack smiled on them and they were glad because of the successful end.

"Now our last task is: Mark has to speak about his true plan!" Jack commanded and they returned to the hospital.


	7. Sixth day

The agents had returned to interrogate Mark, Hannibal gave a tired breath and lay down on his sofa. His eyes are stared the ceiling and he overslep. Some minutes or hours after, he has suddenly awakened.

"Good morning, little bro!" his sibling's voice came from the direction of Hannibal's table.

Hannibal jumped up quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you frightened because I'm here, aren't you? Now I am you. If I want, I can replace you and _dear_ Will won't realize change. I'm sitting on your chair, behind your table, in your office. Oh, I like your style, this room is beautiful."

"Harry, how long have you been here?"

"Well, since… you have said _his_ name in your dream. That was so sweet! He looks like this room…_**special**_!"

"Enough. He is mine. Don't you dare hurt him or I swear I will…"

"You know my thoughts, right?" he asked diabolically.

The therapist has begun walking around the table and looked into his twin's face. Harry was calm and gentle. But he was a criminal. He was a psychopath. He was hospitalized since his 9 years old… he was sick. Their uncle dragged him into the hospital.

"You know, under my "_therapy"_, I realized that I'm not interested in the women. I liked my therapist. He was my first…"

"…**victim**." Hannibal finished his sentence.

He smirked.

"No, it was not so simple. He was an agent… like _your_ _Favourite_. He worked as a psychiatrist in the FBI but he was not so clever like you. He had forgotten the first rule of your work: no relationship with the patient."

"You killed him when you got away from the hospital."

"His death was my surprise to the staff. His boss was raged because of me. He knew that I did."

"Harry, do you want to kill Will?"

Harry was amazed.

"Little brother, you're surprised me. Your logic has developed. Yes, actually I think of I have to kill him. His scent is…hmm…"

"_Did you just smell him_?" Hannibal was raged, too.

Harry played a dirty game.

"In the room, yes, he has a horrible cologne…"

"He got it from me..."

"I want killing him but you have to help me. You come with me now."

"You shouldn't kill him because of his cologne." Hannibal tried to make a good face and Harry hummed.

Hannibal has held his scalpel behind his back and stared Harry with narrow eyes. He pulled it out and put to Harry's neck.

"I won't come with you, brother." he whispered but Harry was quicker and he wrung Hannibal's hands.

He pressed a hanky to his brother's nose and Hannibal collapsed. Harry held him in his arms and left a letter on his table, addressed to Will Graham.

After the hospital, Will had opened the door of the office and the wind ran through his hair. The windows were opened and the cold, winter air permeated the room. He closed them and went to Hannibal's table. He watched the letter, somebody wrote his name on it and he was curious. He took up and started reading. When he finished he called quickly Jack's number.

"What?" his boss yawned sleepy.

"_**He**_ kidnapped Hannibal!"

"Ha..Hannibal?!"

"Yes. Please, help me… I can't lose him!"


	8. 7th day

Will dreamed terrible things about the kidnapping. He lay in his bed, dogs were around him and he was sweated. He has seen Harry but at that moment the phone began ring.

"Yes?" his voice was sleepy and hoarse.

"Didn't you see the number on the phone? I wrote my name in your mobile."

"Harry!" he jumped out from his spot and took the watched again the paper.

"Yes. I am Harry." Harry smiled at the end of the phone.

"Where did you take _him_?"

"He is with me. Don't worry about him!"

"Harry! I won't let you to hurt him!" he said on choked voice.

"Hmpf, you have to worry about yourself, _my dear_… because I'm going to kill **you** after our game."

"I have to talk with him."

"Oh, God, ok."

Hannibal watched his brother's face and the phone was taken close to his ears.

"Go! Talk with him! He is sooo stubborn." he commanded for Hannibal.

"Will? I…"

"How are you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, just I want to tell…"

"Ok, it's enough!" Harry cut their talking and returned to Will.

"I said you that where we are because I have no time to wait the FBI. We are in that Observatory where they have found Miriam Lass."

"I'm going!"

"Ah… and alone, please."

"Of course, it is our fight!"

...

Will closed the car's door and he hid his gun in his jacket when he arrived at the meeting point. He swallowed and stepped in the observatory. The special agent went up on the stairs and found Hannibal in one corner. He began to run to him but Hannibal waved 'no' with his head.

"I thought my little brother won't tell you that I'm behind him." Harry laughed and stepped out.

Will stopped on the edge of the stairs.

"Let him go!"

"Why? He has to watch this scene. He is the only witness."

"I arrest you because of Jared's killing and Mark's kidnapping."

"Ah, you hurt me, _dear One_… I told you before: 'HE WISHED THE DEATH'." Harry repeated. He used a very high tone.

"You did." Will pulled out his gun.

"Naturally... I did and I will do _**that**_ again."

"You will kill me."

"Yes, but not your body. At first, I will kill your heart. I will let you go and some years after when your life is ruined… **just then!**... I will kill your alcoholic body."

"How do you understand?" Will asked but his voice was steady.

Will stood close to Harry and his gun was in the twin brother's face.

"Hannibal… I let you go now." He pushed his brother forward.

He pushed Hannibal into Will's arms but the agent didn't take away the gun.

"Go away from here." Will gave a long kiss on his mouth but Hannibal didn't want moving.

In this moment, Harry kicked out the gun from the agent's arm and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Will up close to his body and Hannibal tried save the agent whose breathing became faster and faster under Harry's hands.

"Let him go!" Hannibal commanded. His eyes were devilish.

"Try saving him..." he laughed and took a step back with Will. "…or I shoot him now." he said and pressed his gun to Will's neck.

Hannibal was faster and got Harry's arms. Will was free again. He could run out from Harry's embracing. The psychopath treated well the situation and pulled the trigger. Hannibal stepped in front of Will and the agent was holding him in his arms. He felt some blood on Hannibal's back.

"NO… " Will shouted and embraced Hannibal stronger.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal whispered with a smile and then collapsed.

He could still hear Will's angry roar.


	9. Eighth day

"NOOO…." his body lay on the floor.

Will held Hannibal's right arm and crossed their fingers. Hannibal has still been alive but his eyes were closed.

"Please, hold on! Do you hear me?" Will whispered. Tears appeared in his eyes corners.

Will has forgotten everything around him. Harry did little circles around them and smiled under his nose.

"My God, it is funnier as I imagined before." he laughed.

Will wanted call somebody who can help.

"Bad idea…" Harry shook his head.

"He will die if… YOUR BROTHER will be dead if you don't help me!"

"Dear Will, I WANT HIM TO BE **DEAD**!" he shouted into the agent's face. Actually, he was upset.

"No, you targeted _**ME**_!" Will got up and shouted.

"The scene was arranged, dear! I knew he will run to save you because your life is everything for him. So romantic…" he spat the last words.

He squatted and played with his unconscious brother's fair hair. Their eyes were locked and the agent waited for this moment. Will suddenly jumped up and kicked Harry on the floor. They rolled and Will was hitting Harry's face and body. Harry was stronger, of course… he kicked him off and Will was found himself under Harry. He lay near Hannibal and could listen his slow breathing. The agent watched his lover's face for a short moment and gave deep sigh.

Harry's smile was triumphant. He has pressed the agent's hands and he was seated on Will's lap.

"Well, you are now only _**mine**_…" he licked his own lips.

Harry pressed him again on the floor and bent down. He exhaled into Will's face and licked his neck.

"Hmm, you're taste is so sweet… charming, balmy but with an aroma of a bit salt. I can feel the ocean…"

Will spit on him and he watched at Hannibal who didn't move. In the next minute, Harry reached his mouth and kissed him with force.

"You are really mine!" he whispered and he smirked.


	10. 9th

Will's POV:

'_In my mind he was never real. In my mind he was a vision who the God sent me to save my life. I would already be dead without him…'_

_I – Will Graham – was in our past while Harry Lecter… his twin has pressed me on the floor and pulled off my shirt. After he kissed my face, he tied my hands with handcuffs to the table and I lost my chance to save his life or mine. Our life… he and me: Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. _

_One is a very good psychiatrist and the other one is a crazy FBI agent who got higher empathy from the God. At first time when I entered into his office, I watched the objects: the red wall, the carpet, the second floor with that huge library and his drawing-table… And then I_ _noticed his silhouette. His face, his fair hair, his high, his suit… everything was perfect: perfect than what I could have been ever. _

_After our cases, which Jack gave us, Hannibal has invited me for dinner and I accepted him. He cooked for me, which was not perfect but very French. We were around that big table and drank wine._

"_Le Clarence de Haut Brion is from 2008. I think tonight this wine is perfect…" he said on his calm and soft voice and poured the red nectar into the crystal glasses._

"_Your arm is not trembling." I noticed._

_He just smiled…_

"_I could exercise the serving in my past." he explained because his gestures amazed me._

_"You could be a perfect butler." I laughed up and his face turned into scarlet._

_Then we found us immediately in the bed. He surprised me because I was who pushed him onto the soft sheets. If we were in another situation I let myself. But this moment wished this man be beneath me._

"_This pose is unusual for me, Will." he moaned._

"_I know but you drive me crazy!" I replied and kissed his breast…'_

_…_

"Where are you, _honey_?" this creature asked the agent and Will found himself again in the observatory.

"You are mine, I have already told you earlier. He is slowly going to die without any help and we: you and I, _**dear**_… we will be soon in the heaven."

"I was earlier in the heaven!" Will said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Harry asked and leaned closer.

"I said: I WAS EARLIER IN THE HEAVEN!" he shouted and kicked into Harry's stomach.

He screamed because of the pain and Will pulled out his hands from the handcuffs. The agent had got the key… it was an old FBI trick how to get them and Will was free. Finally! He picked up the gun from the floor and shot twice towards Harry's legs.

Harry screamed again – '_Of course he hadn't got a high toughness as his brother_!' Will realized - and the handcuffs have already been around the brother's hands.

"Do you think **you** are the winner, right?" the twin laughed between two screams and he held his bloody parts.

Will didn't answer. He hurried to Hannibal whose life was in danger.


	11. Tenth

"I can't let you die here!" Will hurried to him.

He called Jack.

His cell lay on the floor but it wasn't broken.

"Yes, Jack… I am here with Hannibal and Harry. Send an ambulance because he shot Hannibal."

He has finished the talking. Jack was raged because their private action but Crawford promised they're coming. Harry watched Will who was a upset and he was not a doctor but tried treating Hannibal.

"I can help you. I…"

"Don't say anything!" his voice was quieter and his glance was expressive. "You did what you wanted."

"You are nervous. It won't help. You're trembling and…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted suddenly.

Harry sighed. Will swallowed.

"Why do you want helping? Before some minutes you have almost raped me."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't finish that. Believe me, Will, you would be an excellent agent if you and I work together."

"Actually, I have already a mate."

"Of course… you and my damned brother… two romantic pigeons. Listen on me! It is still not late…"

"I think we'll get some company." Will hummed in response.

...

Jack and the other agents arrived. The boss watched around. He saw Hannibal's body and the paramedics started their work. They treated Hannibal who opened his eyes for a short moment and he was looking for Will. He stood in front of Harry...

"Agent Graham…?"

"He is ok, Doctor Lecter. We're helping on you." the paramedic answered.

"Thank you!" he said and closed again his eyes.

...

The agent and Jack looked the twin. Some paramedics treated his injuries, too.

"I arrest you, Mr. Lecter because of everything what you caused." Jack said and the agents took him towards the cars.

"You think, you are smart Agent Crawford but… my brother – he watched Hannibal – knows that I will be free again." Harry spat.

"You have the right to stay in silent." Jack answered but his thoughts were dark.

"I want to go with the ambulance." Will said.

Jack nodded.

"I will go into the hospital and see you all but now the first is his brother. I want see him in jail as soon as possible!"

Will agreed.

...

In the office of the FBI Jack watched again the photos of the Chesapeake Ripper and Jared's body. Katz appeared in his doorway. His thoughts were far away...

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I think our thoughts were wrong before... we got the real Chesapeake Ripper." she entered.

Jack shook his head.

"What did you say?"

"I stole some DNA from Harry when we took him away. I examined them and we found those on Jared."

Jack exhaled. He almost choked in his gladness. He knew they are finally on the good way and after some years they got the ripper! He nodded in silent but Katz knew everything and walked happily away.

She met with Zeller on the corridor and smiled.

"What?" he looked at her smiling face.

"I got the Chesapeake Ripper!"

"You?! Wa... wa... wa… wait! What did you do?!"

…

In the hospital, Will was in front of the operating theater and he was impatient. He analyzed sometimes what happened but the end was always the same. He jumped up when the cell started ringing in his pocket.

"Jack?"

"He is the Chesapeake Ripper!"

Will took deep sighs and felt himself somewhere far away.

"Katz was our angel. She worked alone without my permission and she found **his** DNA on the victim's body."

"Thank you, Jack." Will sighed.

He lay back in the chair.

"How is Hannibal?" Jack asked.

"He is still in the surgery. He got two shots."

"I'm coming. I want to be with you."

"No, please. You can be also tired. Go home and be with Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll call you if they finish the operation."

After Jack's calling he walked close to the door of the operating theater and touched it. He started crying.


	12. 11th

When he arrived home, Jack called the police station because he felt something... deep in his stomach. Harry was in pre-trial detention.

"Of course, agent Crawford, the prisoner is in his cell…"

Jack cut the conversation and dialed Will's number.

"Did you cry? Your voice is strange."

"I cried but it's okay now..."

"I'm going to you!"

"No. Thanks. Stay at home! I talked with Alana some minutes before but she couldn't do anything for me either."

"How's going the operation?"

Will swallowed.

"Don't know… they don't say anything. I'm waiting since 2 hours. He lost blood because of his brother..." he hissed.

Jack stayed in silent.

"Bye…"

"Wait! I come to the hospital… now!" Jack finished the calling.

…

Will slowly closed his eyes in his chair. He dreamed with him… They were in a dry field somewhere close to Baltimore and they did a long track. Some thistles were on his jeans and the spikes were hurt Will's legs. He bled.

"Should I help you?" Hannibal asked him and he nodded. Short smile appeared on his pale face.

"You have angelic smile, Will."

"Please, doctor... I'm not a girl!" he laughed but Hannibal smirked and held his feet.

Hannibal pulled Will's foot closer and closer and kissed it!

"Hannibal!" Will shouted suddenly and pulled away his leg. But in this moment the agent lost his balance and fell on the field.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal smiled gently.

He glanced at Will from above.

"No!" Will laughed up.

"Why not?" Hannibal smiled but Will's dream was ended by Jack who shook his shoulder.

…

"Good morning, Mr. Baltimore! Your man is already in his room. They ended the operation while you have slept." Jack was happy.

He arrived when Will had already slept and waited. Will hurried into his room.

He entered and watched his mate. He kissed Hannibal's front.

"I thought I will lose you." he sighed and touched gently the doctor's hair.

Hannibal smiled tiredly.

"I can't leave you so easily. Sorry… I…"

"No need to apologize."

Will was holding his hand. Then Hannibal slept away and Jack knocked on the door.

"I spoke with the doctor."

"Really?"

The boss nodded.

"If all goes well, he can go home on the weekend."

"I have to see Harry."

"Oh, no, Will! Why would you like to see him? Punch him or say some nasty words? He is waiting in his cell. Leave him alone with his demons."

"I just want telling him that his brother is ok. He isn't dead… "

"It would be not a good idea."

Will was resentful but he nodded.

"But… I want watching his face when you tell him the news."

"I agree but you have to be behind a mirror!"

Will nodded.

…

Meanwhile in the police station two cops have spoken about doctor Lecter's successful operation. It was behind Harry's cell and they didn't know but Harry got a gift from the fate: very good and sensitive hearing.

"They have forgotten closing their door." he smiled and leaned back contentedly.

"What were you saying?" his security guard heard his whispering.

"Come here and I repeat it."

The policeman sighed and went to the cell.

Harry was quick and caught his hand. He pulled him into the cell and bit in the man's neck. He could find the key and opened the door. The other man pushed the alert and wanted to catch him… Harry broke his neck…

…

When he was out on the street he dialed a number: Will Graham.

"Graham." Harry could hear the dear voice. He wanted this agent so much!

"I know that my brother is alive. If you don't want to find him tomorrow in his blood, then come to me!"

"Harry? How did you…"

"It's not your thing!"

"Wait! Where are you?"

"You will see me!" he answered and cut their conversation.

He was very angry and hungry. His thoughts were only around Will and Hannibal couldn't save him in this moment!


	13. Twelfth

Will's POV:

_I've arrived alone... he waited me there. I wasn't a psychologist but this area has remembered me of my last dream with him… before Jack shook my shoulders._

_Staying on that field with __**you**__… now it is the only possibility!_

_I wanted my dogs to be around me but I just saw a big moose. He was the Death himself! The moose followed Hannibal… this animal liked my mate. I saw it in my head in every moment when we were together. But Hannibal survived from the Death… or the Death saved him from the death. Now the Death circled around us and I don't know he wants also save my life or he celebrates my own passing… _

_I sighed and I knew Harry touched my shoulder._

…

"Welcome home, _dear_ Will." his tone was calm.

"Today in the hospital I have a beautiful dream about this field. I was with your brother." Will laughed up. The agent wasn't nervous.

"Ah?"

"You know… I waited the end of his operation…"

"Is he well?" the twin didn't show any interest.

"Do you want the answer, really?"

"Actually… no!" he laughed up on his harsh voice.

"What do you want from me?" Will was serious.

"You've almost lost your whole energy in this game, dear Will. The anger what is in your voice shows me your thoughts."

"I ask you again: what is your plan?"

"Go, please! Walk together a bit, here in this forest."

The agent followed Harry's back and he has listened Jack's instructions in his right ear...

…

This happened in the close past:

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Will whispered and kissed Hannibal.

The doctor was not so glad because of their action but let Will go.

"We will be in the other direction and I will hear everything. Be calm, Hannibal!" Jack explained the details to the doctor who nodded.

"Take care of him, please Jack!" he grabbed the arm of Crawford when Will went out.

Jack smiled. "Of course I will!"

He nodded and they left alone Hannibal.

'He is everything for me.' he thought and sighed.

…

Will walked with the twin who didn't know about their plan.

"Stop." he cut their hike and his hands were on Will's face. "You are mine and I want finishing what we have begun in the observatory.

"As you wish, Harry…" Will whispered and started taking off his clothes.

"Will, what's happening there?" Jack asked immediately.

"Answer, my little, because they will worry. I know they followed you." he laughed up and showed the little headset in his arm. He found it and took away from Will.

"Jack, don't come here because if you do a step I call up my dear friend in the hospital. He will kill my brother quickly." he said and broke the headset.

"What…?" the colour ran out from Will's face.

"Yes, my dear… is he a doctor or is she a nurse? They won't know about his or her identity in time…" they continued the talking alone now.

"Harry, I… I'm started to do what you want just leave him!" Will begged and fell down on the grass.

Harry smirked and pulled out his cell.

"I decided, Crawford." Harry said when Jack answered. He looked at the agent's begging with hungry. "I want only Graham. Go away or my spy does what it has to do!"

"I want to speak with Will!" Jack commanded.

"Will? Are you ok?"

"Jack, listen! Leave us alone. Go to the hospital right now and be with Hannibal. I must do what he wants."

Jack could hear Harry's evil laughing.

"You heard him. Leave us alone." Harry finished the last part and threw away the cell.

"I have another." Harry smiled and grabbed Will's arm.

"LEAVE HIM YOU BAST…!" Jack shouted into the cell but they didn't hear him anymore.

…

He started: Will's neck was the first. He took away his clothes… just a jeans stayed but not so long. Harry licked the skin and reached Will's chest. Harry got little kisses and Will pretended that he enjoys the game… or no?

"Ah!" Will moaned.

"Do you like this?" Harry amazed.

Will didn't answer just he spat between Harry's eyes. A slap was the reaction.

"Don't mess up, _dear_!"

Will could scream but he made a short smile and laughing.

"So… you're killing me…" Will whispered in pain.

"I just kill your lovely doctor, honey!"

Harry pushed Will on his chest and watched the agent's back. He licked the line of his spine and started taking off Will's jeans. Harry pressed Will's arms down and held them strong on the ground.

"You are a beautiful man. It's so pity that I can't eat you."

"Eat me? You are eating my heart. It is not enough?"

Will's mouth was on the sand and he could just spit the words.

Harry kissed his hips.

"You are so weak, dear Will. You are better than a pet. Nope, - he laughed – you are my Pet!"

Harry started the force.


	14. Last day

Will was lying on the wet grass and he didn't think of nothing. He let Harry to do everything what he wanted and Hannibal last words were in his mind:

"_Don't let yourself! He will try out every little gate but you are stronger! Keep going and get him! I love you!__"_

"Stop…" Will begged and Harry looked at him.

"Do you think you can give me commands? I do what I want. You are mine, I told you before!" Harry cut Will's skin with a little stick as a punishment. "I am into you, finally! You are so tight… I'm always the winner and _he_ is the loser." he smirked.

He could feel Will"s breathe and watched into those hazel eyes. Harry grabbed his hair. He was rough…

"Sss…" Will hissed.

"Sorry. I wanted something from you."

"Souvenir…"

" Yes." Harry laughed and grabbed Will's nape strong and kissed his mouth.

Harry bit Will and the agent's skin was bloody. Harry licked the blood down.

"Your blood is the best, dear."

"As you wish!" Will moaned.

When Harry has gone, he held Will's body.

"I finish this… I got what I wanted." he whispered and pulled out his gun.

Will wanted crying… his whole body burned in pain and everything was dark. He saw the pistol in Harry's hand and he tried to get up.

"Don't do useless moves, dear… I can target you if I want."

"The others are somewhere close to us. They won't let you to leave this town."

"Well, I have also my own connections, dear." he answered.

He was not scared because of Will's threats.

The agent changed his acting swiftly.

"I won't let you go!" he shouted and picked his revolver up.

He was trembled a bit but smiled.

"Hah, you were a naughty boy!"

"I swear I'm pulling this trigger!

Everything happened quickly. Harry kicked the gun out of Will's hand and pushed him down again. Will wanted to kick back but of course Harry slapped him twice. They were big biffs and Will lost his consciousness. Harry called up Jack.

"I got him… Let me go and I won't kill my brother."

"How is Will?"

"Fine but let me go."

"No. When you are going to reach the end of the forest, we can..."

"I call my man. He will…"

"Your man?" Jack asked back and he got an idea.

Harry didn't tell them that his spy is a man or a woman. Now they knew the sex of his spy.

"Send agents to Mark's bed. Hurry!" he whispered to Beverly and the woman nodded.

Harry betrayed himself!

"Yes… my man!" Harry replied and lost his cold-head.

Harry left Will alone in the forest and he has begun running. He pushed the bottom, which was in his shirt and few miles away Mark had got the sign.

Of course, he was the spy. Jack already knew it when Harry betrayed the sex. Harry smiled because Mark was a good actor. He was lying about everything for the agents and the police officers. He called Harry to kill his boyfriend because of the money. He was a trickster and thought Jared loves him enough. Jared was very surprised when they bounded him to the tree and he begged. Mark thought it was pathetic. But how he loved Harry! This man understood him well! He wanted to help killing Jared because he wanted back his ex-boyfriend, too.

"Well, good work, Mark! You are a very good pet." Harry laughed and in this moment Mark entered into Hannibal's room.

By the forest, Harry walked rapidly and watched around. Somewhere a helicopter had to arrive.

Jack looked suddenly on the sky.

"What is this sound?" he asked angrily.

"Helicopter!" an agent shouted.

They watched the silhouette of the machine.

"GET IT OFF!" the boss commanded with his every energy and he also targeted.

Harry has got the end of the ladder and smiled at Jack… but he got something, which he's never waited before. One, two, three gun went into his back and the shooter was special agent Will Graham who secretly followed him. Harry let the ladder and he had fallen down. Will stepped above him and his gun was in front of Harry's head.

"I got you, Chesapeake Ripper!"

Harry couldn't breathe. He watched this agent who was under him some minutes before and now Harry lost. He could say only one thing.

"Stop him or he kills my brother." he whispered with penitent face..

Jack stepped close to Will because the agent wanted faint.

"Go to the hospital, boy, now! The doctors will examine you!"

"I'm fine."

"It's Hannibal's command. After all, he was worried about you very much. When this Mark entered into his room, our agents arrested him. Now, he would be in the jail."

"So, is _he_ ok?" Will was asked tiredly.

"Yes… your mate is alive." Jack smiled and took him to the hospital.

...

One hour later, they were in a room and now Hannibal was watched Will. The agent slept and the doctor wanted to be with him. Jack told everything what happened with them. At first Hannibal thought he will kill Harry because of the raping…

Some days later, Will got up and walked into the kitchen. They were in Hannibal's house. He smelled something good and he found his lover in front of the oven. Hannibal stood in his white apron... A book was on the desk.

"Julia Child's French book?" Will asked. Huge smile was on his face and sat down.

He pulled the book closer.

"Did you know, they were in Paris when she started cook."

Will smiled meanwhile his elbow was on the table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, mon amour?"

Hannibal laughed up.

"I invited Alana, Jack and Bella. They wanted to be with us after this adventure.

"Alana is good for you?"

"As a doctor, yes.. she is good but you have to speak with her, too!"

"No more doctors, please!"

"Ah… then I'm going…" Hannibal wanted go away but Will pulled him back.

The agent embraced his hips.

"I was just kidding." he kissed Hannibal.

Hannibal pulled him up. Will took off his shirt and his nude skin met with Hannibal's white apron and the doctor held him tight.

"You are perfect." he whispered and kissed Will strongly.

Will did the same, too. They lay on the kitchen's floor and some minutes later the white apron was nowhere.

They were kissing and rolling and laughing when Will's head met with Hannibal's kitchen cabinet.

"Ouch…"

At the end Hannibal watched him from the top and Will was panting rapidly.

"You will kill me..." the agent laughed and kissed Hannibal's face.

"The life is ours and I will be with you till the end of the line." Hannibal whispered.

Will pulled away a blonde hair from his man's eyes.

"We are belong together!"

**END**

(An epilogue will come soon)


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The've walked together. Winston and the dogs played around the trees and Hannibal stopped for a moment.

"What do you think?"

"I think of... of you!"

Hannibal smiled and watched the sky above them. He put his one hand above his eyes because the sun did hurt him.

"Do you think he left us forever?"

Will didn't know.

"I'm not giving you an answer. Becuase I can't give you. Your brother is sitting where he belongs to."

Will touched his face.

"Don't be afraid... I am here. I am here with you... for you!"

He was right and kissed Hannibal.

"Go back. The dinner is almost ready."

Hannibal watched Will's silhouette and he was never been happier.

...

**Notes: This fic was written before the second season... I've taken down because I wanted to re-write. I think I have also many mistakes, too after all, especially my grammar. But I don't want to cancel it again. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the story despite all this!**


End file.
